callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Relentless
"Relentless" is the seventh campaign mission in Call of Duty: World at War. Characters *C. Miller (playable) *Roebuck *Polonsky Plot In this Mission Private Miller and his squad are tasked with taking out the Artillery positions on the Point and Miller starts out riding on a tank seen at the end of the previous level as Miller in a rain forest. After Roebuck gives a short briefing, the Japanese 200mm guns attacks the tank the player was riding on, forcing the player to get down and find cover. The player starts out with a M1897 Trenchgun and the M1919 Browning Machine Gun. This is an excellent weapon combination, and there is no need to swap out for anything else. There is a lot of things to block out the players visibility, like leaves, as well as a lot of enemies with automatic weapons, so always stay near solid pieces of cover. Don't waste too much Browning ammo, as the player will find serious trouble if one is out-gunned while reloading. After the ambush, the player is told to get on a Triple 25 AA gun in order to wipe out the first artillery position. Take care of any enemies near the AA gun before using the gun. After that, another AA gun is being used by Japanese infantry, but they scramble as soon as the squad arrives. An M1 Garand w/ rifle grenade can be found in some of the weapons scattered around after the 1st AA gun. It is beneficial to wipe out enemies behind cover when unable to nail them with automatic fire. There is also a Scoped Springfield, which can be used to thin out Japanese troops. After killing even more enemies, the player moves along the path and soon follow a Flame Tank for cover, until they reach the entrance to the caves. The player then enters The Point (the place where artillery guns that shoot at the player in "Little Resistance") and wipe out infantry in the tunnels inside. After that, the player regroups with the squad and the mission ends. Video Walkthrough 400px Achievements/Trophies *'Fearless' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Relentless" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *In the beginning of the level all the marines will die except Pvt. Miller, Sgt. Roebuck, Pvt. Polonsky, Sgt. Penny, Sgt. Griffith and Sgt. Bojorguez. * As the player gets off the tank, a Marine will get up, run towards the Japanese troops, completely ignoring them, and get killed by a rope. *In this level there is a dead Japanese soldier face down in the tunnels. He strangely is not wearing a Japanese uniform, but instead a white T-shirt. If the player looks closely, they may notice his other side is all bloody, even though it shows he was only shot in the back. There are three Japanese soldiers in "Hard Landing" just like him. *Miller will stumble as if he was hit even if he gets off the tank before the Flak hits. *When the player is on the tank at the start of the level, the player will appear to be sitting on air. *In the end of this level, only four people (Miller, Roebuck, Polonsky and Rooker) will stand near the flare, the rest will disappear. The radar shows all of the other friendly soldiers at an unknown far side. *Under the map is a row of mounted Browning M1919's on a small chunk of wood. *This is the second time that a Marine contacts Major Gordon at the end of the mission. Weapon Loadout Gallery File:RoeandPolonskyRelentless.png|Polonsky and Roebuck after taking out the enemy artillery positions Relentless CoDWaW1.jpg Relentless CoDWaW2.jpg Relentless CoDWaW3.jpg Relentless CoDWaW4.jpg Relentless CoDWaW5.jpg Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer